Meet Raye, Oh Great Fellowship REDONE!
by Serenewinds
Summary: Yeah, I re-did this story. Anywho, Raye has no choice but to join the Fellowship. But why is she hearing that strange voice in her head? Not your normal modern-girl-in-middle-earth story. Just R&R, it's better than it sounds.


A/N-Hey guys! OK, I know I had this story up before, but I just realized it really sucked and was miserably inaccurate. So, I've decided to re-do it and hope it comes out a bit better. Hopefully, less swearing, and hopefully much more amusing. It'll be fairly accurate to the movie, I hope (I have tons of it memorized) and I might throw in a bit from the books seeing as I'm more obsessed with them than the movie. o_O Hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High school was hard, all right, and the homework so annoying. My rents were constantly ditching me, thus leaving me home alone to do, (what else), homework. Life was beginning to become such a bore. And there was such work involved too.  
  
Now, to make life worse, I had to walk my dog. My cute but horribly fat dog. Seeing as it was already dark, I couldn't help but take a flashlight with me. And a long, sharp stick. I couldn't stand the thought of being kidnapped. Yeah, I was pretty paranoid. No...REALLY paranoid.  
  
As my dog and I walked through a darkened ally, (me with the stick flying wildly about in case someone tried to jump out at me) a beautiful light appeared in front of me. Being the both curious and "stupid as a rock" 14- year-old that I am, I dropped my dog's leash and carefully reached out. With my index finger, I touched the shinning light. There was a large flash and suddenly...  
  
I was lying on my back in a field? This was getting weird, definitely weird. Of course, my first assumption was that I was dreaming; I'd been knocked out by some stalker and was probably now being kidnapped or something. But, somehow, when I saw the sight of human life, I doubted my theory.  
  
"Get away from me!" I screamed, picking up my stick and flailing it around insanely until I actually hit something...or someone. "Oops"  
  
The guy I hit had long blonde hair, and he was pretty gorgeous too. He also had pointed ears, which kinda made me want to laugh but seeing as I had just hit him in the face with a sharp stick I decided not to.  
  
I also came to my decision not to laugh when suddenly a sword appeared and was being held across my neck. Now this was becoming scary. Very scary. Oh well, if they killed me, I'd come back to haunt the bastards.  
  
There was a long silence while I sat there, feeling the cold metal of the sword slightly pressed against my neck. Suddenly an older man suddenly burst out at some midget. "Peregrin Took!" he exclaimed. "You have tampered with my staff! What a nuisance you are!"  
  
I stared up at the people standing around me. They looked suspiciously like guys from the Medieval ages, just...more different. There was the handsome blonde with pointy ears, two guys that looked kinda the same, and one of those two were holding the sword across my neck, four little midgets and the old man. This was VERY weird.  
  
There was some kind of gibberish spoken, which to me seemed completely retarded because....well, come on, what kind of grown adults would talk like babies?  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I just hit my head, and I can still speak perfectly fine." Ok, so maybe you shouldn't insult strangers when they have swords and one is against your throat, but still, they were driving me nuts! I felt the pressure from the sword increase, and thanked God that it was on its side and wasn't slitting my throat. I didn't think I'd particularly enjoy that.  
  
There were a few strange looks from the midgets, but the three that I was directing my comment to ignored me, which really pissed me off. I have a short patience area, and they were walking on the ridge. After a few more minutes of their blabbering they had finally done it; walked off the edge. "Ok, LISTEN TO ME! First, where the hell am I? Second, get your Goddamned sword OFF MY NECK! And third, stop talking like babies!"  
  
I couldn't help it, I really couldn't! But, instead of having horrible effects, this actually worked. See what a bit of bad attitude can get you? Good things. So, with the men all looking down at me, seemingly a bit bewildered but also interested, someone finally spoke to me.  
  
"Young lady, you are not from around here, are you? You are not even from Middle-Earth, are you?" asked the old guy. I just nodded, now feeling a *bit* less confidant. "Then you know not where you even are, or any of the land about us. I am afraid...you are going to have to stay with us."  
  
"Gandalf, are you sure this is a wise decision?" asked another of the men.  
  
"Yes, I am positive. We have no choice but to keep her with us." Yeah, sure, just decide on what to do with me without even consulting me. Thanks, thanks a lot.  
  
Suddenly the sword across my neck was taken away, and the blonde guy hoisted me to my feet. He was even more gorgeous up close! I managed to mumble thanks, although my mind was swimming and there were butterflies in my stomach. Just the touch of his hand was heavenly! He was so beautiful!  
  
"I apologize for putting you in such an...awkward situation, but we cannot be too cautious," said the guy who had held the sword to my throat. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm...Raye and it's no problem. But, uh, what's going on?"  
  
"Come with me," said the old guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ok, so I had over-reacted. I mean, about what the old guy, apparently called Gandalf, had told me. All about their quest, and about how he didn't know how to send me back to my own world, and about who they were. So, when he told me, I kinda got mad and chucked a few rocks, at very high speeds, through the bush. How was I supposed to know I would hit Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli?  
  
Anyways, now I was calmed down, had apologized for hitting the guys in the head/arm/stomach/balls. They all forgave me...except maybe Boromir, he still seemed pissed. He was the one I hit in the balls.  
  
So now I had no choice but to follow the Fellowship to their doom, unless I wanted to walk around some strange land alone and unprotected. That idea didn't quite turn my crank. 'So, onto my death!' I thought silently as we trudged up some snowy mountain. Of course, I couldn't have been sent here *after* they climbed the mountain. No, I had to be sent here right before.  
  
I was ready to kill Legolas. How dare he be able to walk on the snow?! Like, I didn't mind the snow, but when it's almost up to your neck it gets kinda annoying. Poor little hobbits (as I learned they were called), they had to be carried!  
  
"We must turn back!" yelled Aragorn. Finally, he was voicing what I was sure was all of our opinion.  
  
"No!" replied Gandalf. I never liked him anyway.  
  
We continued to walk. It was hell up there, I tell you. HELL HAD FROZEN OVER! I whined and complained, but no one seemed to listen to me. Apparently it was Pippin's fault I was here. I made a mental note in my head: Kill that Goddamned hobbit.  
  
Legolas said something, but I was too pre-occupied trying not to lose my toes to frostbite to listen. Gandalf replied with something else. Was I listening? No. The next thing I knew we were covered in snow, including Legolas. Take that!  
  
Gimli then said something about going to some mines. Yay, falling rocks to kill me instead! Then Gandalf declared that the Ringbearer should decide after a few moments of thought. Frodo picked the mines. Damnit.  
  
As we were making our way back down the stupid mountain, all was quiet I was pissed, cold, and wet. As I was thinking of ways to plot my revenge though, I heard a faint voice.  
  
"So you are the new addition to the Fellowship. You show promise, young one, but also weakness. You could be of use to me," said the voice. I was scared.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked aloud. This brought a few looks from everyone, and I'm sure they were questioning just how sane I was. No one from the Fellowship answered me because apparently none of them were talking. Instead, the same body-less voice answered.  
  
"You shall see, you shall see."  
  
That was all I heard from then on. But man, that had freaked me out big time! I decided not to tell anyone about the voice, just in case I *was* really going insane and had been hearing things.  
  
We had to stop for the night due to, well, due to my complaining. But, I really could careless. I got to sleep and that was all I cared about. Sleep was nice. Most of the Fellowship sat around a roaring fire, but I went straight to sleep. I personally felt they should get some sleep too, (they really looked like they needed it), but no one really seemed to want to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was past the middle of the night, and most of the Fellowship was just beginning to fall asleep. I was awake, wide-awake. In fact, I hadn't slept a wink yet. That strange voice from before had creeped me out way too much, and I couldn't fall asleep with the thought of someone lurking out in the shadows dancing on my mind.  
  
I crawled away form the pathetic spot I was using as a bed and sat near the fire which was going to go out soon. Who was it that had spoken to me, and what did they want?  
  
"I know where you are, Raye," I heard someone say. I whipped around, not actually expecting to see anyone, but could see Frodo approaching me. "Why are you up so late? Could you not sleep?"  
  
"Oh...it's just you! I guess you could say I couldn't sleep." Frodo came and sat next to me, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I couldn't help but to want to confide in him. "Frodo, on our way back down the mountain I heard a voice. It told me I could be of use to it."  
  
"There are some things that cannot be explained Raye, and this is one. Maybe, in the morning, you should seek council from Gandalf. He may know more. Now, I think you should get some rest." I nodded, and with that went back to my 'bed' and fell asleep.  
  
We were up early in the morning. Although I wanted to speak to Gandalf, something kept me from doing it. I decided I would speak no more about the voice to Frodo, and hope that he would forget about it. A simple yet, I prayed, effective plan.  
  
We left for the mines and reached them at nightfall. The time between was uneventful and boring. As I looked up at the tall stone doors that would lead us into Moria, a chill went up my spine and I again heard the voice.  
  
"Fire. Darkness. It is not a mine of which you think you are to enter. But go anyway. He knows the dangers, knows of what they awoke in the darkness. Be prepared, young girl, be prepared for the worst."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
A/N-Ok, so that really sucked but oh well. Can you guys guess who the body- less voice belongs to? Here's a clue: "Of what they awoke in the darkness" Sound familiar? I'll let you figure that one out. Please review, it literally makes my day ^-^ 


End file.
